megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaman EXE 7
Megaman Battle Network 7 (Rockman EXE 7 in Japan) is the seventh installment in the EXE Series. It Envolves the Adventures of Lan's Son Patch and his friends Georgea, Zacary, Linal, Jessica, & Lilly. Patch & Megaman 2.0 Fight there way through the Ranks of the Officals and defeat the Evil Orginazation known as Zero Elite. Bosses Splash Woman This is the FIrst boss of the Game and one of the hardest. She uses a barrage of attacks to make you zip around the board at high speeds. Her Operator is a Little Girl who dicided that no one should live unless they treat the world right. she decided to bring gods judgment on the continent of electopia by overlloading the Aquriume Systems and flooding Electown. Hornetman This is the Second boss of the Game and is relatively Easy compared to every other boss ever in the series. He just stays on the back row and every now and then shots off a Laser Beam that if hits you does 75 Damage. His operator was a Machanic at the Nature Reservation Center. He Raided because he didn't want people to take things for granted. Concreteman This is a normal boss his fight style is just like gutsman except he has more health and makes, peacks up, & Throws Center blocks at you. He Operator worked at the Damn and Wanted to destroy it because of Zero Elite's Leader's Order. Galaxyman Galaxyman is operated by a scientist who works with Lan Hikari. He is convienced that Lan is part of the Zero Elite Orginization. He atempts to shut down Scilabs and kill Lan with the help of Jewelman and his unique power to jam the transmission and stop people from using battlechips. Tornadoman He is a Navi for hire and is hired to find and recruit Bass. This is the first boss fought on the Net. He is a very strong boss and is not refought at the end of the game. Magmaman This Navi is fought in the Undernet guarding the Base Camp for Zero Elite. He is very strong and his operator is the Zero Elite leader. When he is fought he is like flame man where he has two propane tanks to help. They will replenish themselves but when they are destroyed he cannot attack untell they replenish. Plugman He is fought at the school and uses mind control to get there. His operator is the new principle (the old one died of natural causes). When fought you have more of the field than you would think. You have everything, the whole field is yours and you can turn around to attack. The only bad part is that means the whole field is his as well. Jewelman He is fought in Netopia Area 3 at the entrance to the Undernet. He is by far the hardest boss. He has two phases the first being 500 HP with no battle chips. The second is 1000 HP with battle chips. Gutsman He is fought in Dexs H.P. after he is defeated in Chapter 1. He is pretty much the same as in all of the other games. Dex challenges you when you become known as the best. It turns out the first time you fight him is just going easy on you. He has 300 HP the first time and 1500 HP the other times. Protoman He is fought after you defeat Jewelman and he is extremly hard. Good thing is you dont have to win. Just fight is hard as you can and try to him down to 1000 HP cause you get the Protoman Battle Chip if you do. Fakeman He is fought at the Zero Elite HQ in Zero Area 4. He is extremly hard and he has all the battle chips (- Gigachips) plus he has a revolver vulcan thingy for a buster. He wont attack you with chipsunless you hit him with a chip same for buster. He will try to charge you otehrwise. Twin Devils The final bosses of the game they are created out of the data Jewelman collected. They are pure destructive Virus and if a Navi touches them they are instantly deleated. They charge you after you destroy one of them. Chapters Chapter 1: The Greatest Buster In chapter one Patch goes to school and saves them from a virus threat. Afterwordes Dex; the mayor of ACDC town; attacks the school by unleashing a virus threat. Patch and his friend Georgea (Hosting Megaman H. & Sonicman) go to stop the threat. After all 3 Major Viruses are destroyed Patch and Georgea exit the school and are meet by Dex. He challenges Patch to a net battle which he accepts. After Gutsman is defeated Dex confesses and says he was just trying to prove to patch that he isnt the greatest Net battler yet. He thn says that if he ever wants a rematch he can visit him in Electown. Chapter 2: